Some firearms such as AR15s and M16s have barrels with threaded front ends for use in attaching muzzle accessories. The term “accessories” also sometimes referred to as “attachments”, as used herein includes, but is not limited to, brakes, flash suppressors, flash hider brake combos, silencers, breeching tips, medieval devices, golf ball launchers, and the like. These accessories include threaded bores extending into their rear ends that are sized to screw onto the threaded end of the barrel. While the invention will be described with particular reference to AR15s and M16s, it will be understood that the invention is also applicable to other rifles and handguns that have threaded barrel ends for attachment of muzzle accessories.
When accessories are screwed directly to the barrel, changing or removal of accessories, particularly when in the field, is difficult and time consuming. Changing often requiring a vise or other means to secure the firearm and a wrench to unscrew an accessory from the barrel and screw on another accessory. What is needed is a means enabling quick attachment and removal of accessories on gun barrels having threaded front ends, preferably without the need for tools to hold the firearm or turn the accessory relative to the firearm.